Blissey
Blissey, labeled, The Obsessive Girl started out as a Happiny, later evolved into Chansey and eventually into Blissey. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Milotic. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was one of the Co-hosts for The Aftermath along with her boyfriend Chimecho. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama and Team Lopunny. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Catergory: the Happiness Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 4'11" *Weight: 103.2 lbs *Ability: Serene Grace *Nature: Hasty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: ** ** ** ** Biography Happiny grew up with 2 little and impressionable sisters. Her mother relied on Happiny a lot to watch her sisters and it really became Happiny's life. After a while Blissey decided to give her daughter a little freedom, but her daughter began to treat her boyfriends like her sisters and drove them away very quickly. Once the TPI ads started appearing, Blissey knew this was exactly what her daughter, Happiny needed. Little did she know Happiny wouldn't be avoiding boys, but would find a very special boy indeed Total Pokemon Island Happiny started out on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Porygon, Hoppip, Chingling, Combee and Hippopotas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Happiny joins the rest of her team in jumping off the cliff. In Dodge Berry; Happiny competed in the second with; Treecko, Smoochum, Hoppip and Chingling. In The Scary Outdoors; Happiny along with Combee and Chingling go to find food and evolve to Chansey, Vespiquen and Chimecho respectively. In Are You Scared Now?; Chansey faces her worst fear, being a mother figure. In Breaking the Alliance; Chansey becomes a Stantler with; Delcatty, Porygon-2, Chimecho and Vespiquen. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Chansey competed in the Rock Climbing challenge. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Chansey receives a Black Ball and is put at the mercy of Cherrim and is saved while Exploud is sent packing. In Time to Switch Teams; Chansey is placed on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Skiploom, Chimecho and Ninetales. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony; the team votes off Skiploom. In Oooh Shiny; Chansey is paired up with Clefable to find Shiny Glalie. They find him seventh, but are safe thanks to Nidorino. In We're Human; Chansey faces off against Mira and defeats her Kadabra to win a point for her team. In Rotom Round-up; Chansey and Chimecho share a kiss and Chansey evolves to Blissey at full happiness. In Stoned to Elimination; Chansey falls for Purugly's story and joins the team in voting off her boyfriend. She's completely upset after learning the truth, but says goodbye to Chimecho and vows to win for him. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Blissey is ordered to find the Fist Plate. In Sing, sing, sing; she is one of Team Milotic's singers with Luxray and Purugly. The Queen Bee wins the challenge for their team. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Blissey joins the rest of her team in voting off Ninetales over Purugly. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Blissey joins the others in voting off Hippowdon again. In Freeze and Go Seek; Espeon, Umbreon and Jumpluff win immunity and later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, Blissey is voted off for being too nice. Blissey becomes the 30th camper voted off and ends up in 13th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Blissey Pokedex 3D.png|Blissey in Pokedex 3D Blissey Kalos back.png|Blissey's back sprite from Kalos Blissey Kalos.png|Blissey's front sprite from Kalos Blissey New Menu.png|Blissey's menu sprite for Kalos and beyond Blissey Unova back.png|Blissey's back sprite from Unova Blissey Unova front.png|Blissey's front sprite from Unova Blissey Shuffle.png|Blissey in Pokemon Shuffle Blissey Rumble.png|Blissey in Pokemon Rumble Blissey HGSS OW.png|Blissey's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Blissey MD Overworld.png|Blissey's Over World sprite from Mystery Dungeon Blissey MD.png|Blissey's Mystery Dungeon square Blissey Sinnoh back.png|Blissey's back sprite from Sinnoh Blissye HGSS.png|Blissey's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Blissey DP.png|Blissey's sprite from Diamond and Pearl Blissey Plt.png|Blissey's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Blissey Trozei.png|Blissey in Pokemon Trozei Blissey Hoen back.png|Blissey's back sprite from Hoen Blissey RS.png|Blissey's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Blissey Johto back.png|Blissey's back sprite from Johto Blissey Silver.png|Blissey's sprite from Pokemon Silver Blissey Gold.png|Blissey's sprite from Pokemon Gold Blissey Dark Explorers.png|Blissey's card from the Dark Explorers expansion Blissey Guardians Rising.png|Blissey's card from the Guardians Rising expansion Blissey HGSS Card.png|Blissey's first card from the Heart Gold and Soul Silver expansion Blissey HGSS Card 2.png|Blissey's second card from the Heart Gold and Soul Silver expansion Blissey Mysterious Treasures.png|Blissey's card in the Mysterious Treasures expansion Blissey Phantom Forces.png|Blissey's card in the Phantom Forces expansion Blissey Platinum Card.png|Blissey's card from the Platinum Expansion Blissey Unseen Forces.png|Blissey's card from the Unseen Forces expansion Blissey XY Promo.png|Blissey's card from the XY Promo expansion Blissey anime.png|Blissey in the Pokemon Anime Blissey manga.png|Blissey in the Pokemon Manga Blissey OA HGSS.png|Blissey's Original Art for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Blissey OA GS.png|Blissey's Original Artwork for Pokemon Gold and Silver Blissey Dream.png|Blissey's Dream World Art blissey anime model.png|Blissey's model for the Pokemon Anime blissey unova back.gif|Blissey's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation blissey unova front.gif|Blissey's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Tauros